


Ocean Eyes

by candyapplesandrazorblades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No y/n use, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, angst if you squint, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades
Summary: ’You really know how to make me cryWhen you gimme those ocean eyesI'm scared, I've never fallen from quite this high’





	1. Help Wanted

It had been a long time coming but you and your best friend had finally moved to New York. You had both recently graduated, she was working in the ER and you were still looking for a job. One night you had been walking back from a bodega about 15 minutes from your house and you passed a health club. That word made you cringe, you knew the type of people who frequented places like that, judgmental. You were pleasantly surprised though to see a sign on the door that said, “Seeking a HAES supportive dietitian, apply inside or call 555-4569”. Typing the number into your phone you intended to call in the morning. This was the perfect opportunity for you. 

The next morning you called, and the receptionist put you through to Steve, he took your name and number and set you up for an appointment with his self the following day for an interview. 6:00 am came early and you stumbled out of bed to take a shower and put yourself together for your 8:00 am interview. 

“Who schedules interviews at this hour” you thought to yourself. 

Small meows were at your bathroom door waiting to be fed. You opened the door to your cats and petted them one by one, feeding them shortly after and telling them bye and to wish you luck. 

You arrived 15 minutes early, slowly pushed the door open and walked to the front desk the receptionist Natasha greeted you, checked your appointment and led you back to Steve’s office. Natasha told you to take a seat and that he would be with you momentarily.

“Hello” 

You heard a deep, rich voice greet you from behind. You stood up to turn and shake his hand and you wanted to choke. Steve was beautiful, 6’ 2” and 250 pounds of muscle. His honey colored hair and ocean blue eyes made him seem less intimidating to you. He was a personal trainer and co-owner of the health club with his best friend James or as he referred to him “Bucky”. To say you and Steve were complete opposites would be an understatement. At 5’ 10” and well over 300 pounds you felt at odds in a “health club” but nevertheless you were confident in not only your ability to do your job but in your looks as well. Steve told you the story of why he and Bucky had opened a health club after they completed their service with the Army. Bucky had lost his arm in IED explosion and Steve had always been a sick and scrawny kid who still never saw his self as anything but that. They both longed for a place that felt inclusive for everyone, they even had therapist on staff to help clients and the only piece they were missing was a dietitian. You went over your resume with Steve talking about your passion for inclusion and the toxic state of medical affairs for disabled, overweight and obese people. He listened intently, nodding in agreement occasionally. It felt less like an interview and more like a conversation between friends. You two had clicked immediately. 

“You’re hired now as far as I’m concerned, you’ll be an amazing addition, I’ve just got to get Bucky’s approval but I’m sure he’ll feel the same.” 

Steve scheduled you to come back tomorrow around lunch to meet he and Bucky and do a tour of the facility. Bucky was just as amazing as Steve, you couldn’t believe these two men had made such an amazing idea come to life. Bucky was tall and solid just like Steve but with a metal arm that he kept behind his back. You knew you were about to shoot yourself in the foot, but you couldn’t help it.

“You shouldn’t hide it, ya know, it makes you who you are” Bucky shot you a look and then smiled. “I never know how people are going to react” “Well, those people are assholes” Bucky look at Steve and said “She’s hired”

The first few months had gone well, you had brought in new several new clients for coaching and started a yoga class for plus size women. The classes usual instructor was out for the day so today would be your first time leading the yoga class. Steve had caught you walking toward the class room and wished you good luck. 

“Thanks” you smiled back at him. 

“Maybe one day you can help me get started, I’ve always wanted to learn.” 

“Sure, any time after work” 

You walked into the room to a full class. Steve stood at the doorway and watched you lead a classroom of 20+ women. 

“Rogers, to the front desk for client services” sounded overhead. 

He walked away smiling, smitten. After class finished headed into the shower room and bumped into Steve as he headed into the men’s locker room. 

“Did you enjoy watching?”

Steve’s eyebrow furrowed together 

“What do you mean?” 

“I saw you lingering in the door way like a creep.” Steve blushed, feeling like a complete pervert. 

She threw her head back and laughed openly “I’m only kidding, relax.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously “Do you wanna go get dinner tonight, maybe? If you’re free?” 

Steve had been dying to ask her out since they first met. She was so cute without even trying. Now it was her turn to blush “Of course” she responded almost too quickly. 

They headed toward a small pizzeria not far from work walking closely to each other talking about life. Steve thought about putting his arm around her waist but didn’t want to cross a line. 

“I have to ask a question that may change our friendship” He quipped. 

She hummed in acceptance. 

“Do you put pineapple on pizza?” 

She laughed “Abso-fucking-lutely, my go to topping are Italian sausage, pineapple and tomato.”

He gasped and feigned shock with his hand over his left pec “This date is over”

They both laughed, and she looked over to him “So” pointing between them “This is a date?” 

“If you want it to be” he shrugged. 

“Well yea” she retorted shoving his shoulder.

Steve opened the door to the dinner. It was mostly empty and dimly lit with red and white checkered clothed tables lining either side. They ordered and took their food to a table in the very back. 

“I have to ask” she interrupted, Steve looked up from his pizza “are you one of those creepy dudes that just wants to fuck a fat girl or are fat girls just a preference?” 

“Well, I can find something attractive about any woman but if I had to choose just based on looks, I will always pick the one with a belly and thighs that rub together.” 

“So, just a preference? I’m not really into being hid away from the world” 

“Why would you be? You’re beautiful but that’s the least of why I like you. I’ve never met someone quite like you. You’re smart and so quick to laugh and joke. I love that. You’re never too serious about yourself but you don’t take shit.” 

You knew he had been referring to the trainer who had been fired the previous week for harassing you and refusing to take on an overweight client. You were thankful for the dim lighting because you had to be as red as the tomatoes on your pizza. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself Rogers, you’re a feminist, well read and you aren’t half bad looking”

He chuckled. 

After all the food had been polished off you both stood, and Steve threw a tip on the table. Walking in front of Steve you headed for the door holding it open as he walked out. Spring was around the corner, but it was still chilly outside. You clanked your teeth together and headed back toward the club and Steve wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He was so warm, you could feel the heat of his hands through your shirt. You walked together in a comfortable silence and you wanted nothing more than to stop and push him against a wall in an alley and go to town on him, but you decided to save that for another time. 

Once you reached the parking lot, you walked toward your car and Steve stayed close by your side trying to figure out how to end the night. He wanted to ask you for another date but didn’t want to seem too needy, he decided to throw caution to the wind and asked 

“Can we do this again? Maybe tomorrow since we’re off Sunday?” 

“Are you planning on keeping me out all night?” 

“Maybe up, but not out” your face was hot, and excitement brewed in your belly thinking about going to bed with him.

Steve hugged you goodbye and waved as he straddled his motorcycle and put on his helmet. You fumbled with your keys to unlock the door and put yourself inside. Pulling out your phone you texted your best friend.

_To: BFF <3 8:03p_  
_So, the hot beefcake from work finally asked me out!!!!!!_  
_From: BFF <3 8:03p_  
_OMFG, girl. Get that DICK!!!! But most importantly, get that ass._  
_To: BFF <3 8:04p_  
_It took all my strength not to slam him to into a wall and climb him like a tree._  
_From: BFF <3 8:04p_  
_Well, you’ve only been drooling over him for the past month._  
Then your phone chimed again.  
_From: Steve 8:05p_  
_I had a great time, really. That was one of the best dates on been on in a long time. I hope I wasn’t too forward. Please let me know that you made it home safe._  
You left him on read for long enough to make it home.  
_To: Steve 8:25p_  
_I just got in, I had to text some of my side pieces that I wouldn’t be available tomorrow. I’ve got a hot date. You weren’t too forward. I had a lot of fun too. What did you have in mind for tomorrow?_  
_From: Steve 8:26p_  
_I’m not sure yet, have you ever been to il Buco? I’ve taken many of my conquests there because it’s so romantic. 😊 Maybe we could do an escape room after or a movie? I haven’t seen Captain Marvel, so that’s a possibility._  
_To: Steve 8:27p_  
_Aww, I’m a conquest? How sweet!_  
_From: Steve 8:27p_  
_You’re such a smart ass. You know I’m kidding._  
_To: Steve 8:28p_  
_Oooh, Captain Marvel, that sounds fun. I’ve been trying to see it, but I haven’t had time._  
_From: Steve 8:28p_  
_Then it’s set. I’ll make reservations in the morning. _How does 8 sound?__  
_To: Steve 8:29p_  
_Perfect, what should I wear?_  
_From: Steve 8:30p_  
_It’s like nice/casual. The theater is about a half mile from there. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in whatever you decide._  
_To: Steve 8:31p_  
_You flatter me. Good night!_  
_From: Steve 8:31p_  
_Night doll._

__

__

“Doll?” you thought to yourself, this man would be the death of you. 

You greeted the cats that had been waiting for your attention the last 10 minutes while you stood in the kitchen ignoring them. 

“I’m going guys, I’m going”. 

Collecting their food and bowls sitting each one down for them. They purred in appreciation. You walked into your bedroom already thinking about what to wear. Checking your weather app, you looked at the forecast for tomorrow, hoping it would be nice. A cool 57 degrees and windy would not suit the outfit you had in mind but as Cardi said 

“A ho neva gets cold.”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smmuuutttt

You woke up to a few texts from your best friend asking what you were planning on wearing. To which you sent her a picture of your black fitted and flared skater dress with a mesh lining around the collar and black wedge heels. You couldn’t wait to get home from work. 

You pulled into the parking lot at 7:50 am and Steve pulled in beside you. You stepped out the car and greeted him and walked in. The day dragged by but only because you were looking at the clock every 5 minutes. Bucky stopped by your office and winked at you telling you “Good luck” and you giggled like a school girl in response. By the time 4:00 pm rolled around you were flying out of your office to get home. Natasha yelled “Have fun” with a huge smile on her face as you left. 

“Damn, does everyone know” you thought. 

You pulled out your phone to text Steve. 

__**To: Steve**  
Does everyone know?  
 **From: Steve**  
No, just Bucky and of course he told his wife. I was too excited not to share.  
 **To: Steve**  
Awww, okay lover boy, keep your pants on.   
**From: Steve**  
Can I pick you up or would you prefer to take a cab?  
 **To: Steve**  
I’m not riding a motorcycle; I’ll take my chances in a cab.   
**From: Steve**  
I have a car, I’ll pick you up. Send me your address. 

 

You sent him your address and hurried home to get ready. 

You banged on your best friends’ door, which happened to be the apartment next to yours. She grumbled and opened the door, curly hair all over her head and you pulled her by the arm to your apartment to get ready. 

“Cool it girl, I worked third last night” 

You continued to drag her over to your apartment, sitting her on your couch while you modeled your selected outfit. She sat on the couch with your cats lovingly rubbing up against her legs and laying in her lap. 

“Yes, god wear that, you look like a pinup.” 

She helped you to curl your hair and you finished your look with a strong red lip. 

“Hurry up! It’s 7:45 bitch, you better get those shoes on” she shot you a look as you did an overlook of your outfit and you hurried to get finished. 

Your phone rang and you almost tripped trying to get it off the dresser. 

_**Incoming Call: Steve** _

_“Hi doll, are you ready for me? I’m outside of your apartment”  
“Yes, of course, I’m on my way down!”_

You hugged your friend and she walked with you to the stairs.  
A black Lexus LC sat beside your SUV. You had no idea that Steve would have a car that cost well over $100,000. Steve stepped out of the car looking better than usual, which was something you thought impossible. His hair was pushed back, and his beard was immaculate. He rounded the car to reveal a crisp turquoise dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, the sleeves rolled to the elbow, and dark grey slacks with shiny black dress shoes. He was a fucking hunk and there was no other way to describe it. You were sure your mouth was open as you took him in. 

“I didn’t know you owned anything other than sweatpants.” You teased. 

“Yea well, gotta have something for Mass on Sundays. Now, lets talk about this outfit your wearing.” He signaled for you to give him a twirl and eyed your frame from heel to head. 

“I, wh-, you lo-, wow” Steve couldn’t even think of a compliment that suited just how good you looked. 

“Thanks” you blushed and smiled at him “are we going to make it there? Or are you just going to stand and stare?” 

He laughed and opened your door. You stepped inside and buckled in. Steve was a good driver, one hand on the wheel and one on your knee. 

You pulled in front of the restaurant to valet and Steve got out and opened your door, offering his hand and you stepped out. He handed his keys the attendant and took your arm to walk in, making sure to hold the door for you. Il Buco was beautiful, the warm lighting and decorations stirred some romantic feelings. 

“Reservation for Rogers” Steve spoke to the hostess. 

“Right this way” she led you back to a spacious corner booth and you both slid in. 

Steve recommended some items and you placed your order. Conversation was easy and Steve told you about his service with Bucky, his family and his puppy. You regaled Steve with stories from your hometown in the south and he made fun of your thick accent that seeped through from the wine. 

“So, why here?” he questioned. 

“Um, well, my best friend and I had both graduated and about a year ago I had broken up with my boyfriend of five years, so we just thought a fresh new start would work for us.” 

“Five years, wow, what happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“A lot of little things, I mean, we broke up amicably. We just weren’t meant for each other and we both slowly realized it.” 

You knew that you were a little teary eyed, you were certainly over your relationship, but five years is a long time to be with someone. Steve reached out and touched your hand, comforting you. 

“It’s okay, relationships are hard and sometimes they just don’t work out, it’s okay to be sad about it. You don’t have to hide your feelings.” 

You dapped the corners of your eyes with a napkin. 

“Its jus-, I never thought that I would find anyone who would treat me right, but then you came along. I mean, I’m not trying to rush this, or whatever it is. You’re just really great.” 

Steve smiled and slid over to you, putting his fingers on your chin and bringing you to face him, he kissed you softly. His hands moved to your neck, cradling you, deepening your kiss. You relaxed against the seat, resting your hand on his thigh. When he pulled away you were both breathless and blushing. 

“Well, that was, um, nice” you said looking down at his crotch. 

He laughed adjusting his self and rubbing the back of his neck “I really like kissing you.”

Your waiter had dropped your check and you reached it for, putting your card in the fold.

“That’s not going to happen” Steve took your card and pushed it back toward you 

“My Ma would kill me if I let my girl pay for a date.” 

You slid your card back into your bag and told him that you were paying for the movie and there would be no buts about it and he agreed begrudgingly. 

Valet had pulled to the front with Steve’s car and you left for the theater, catching the latest showing for Captain Marvel. The theater was empty with you and Steve being the only occupants. You led him to the top row heading for the seat in the middle. He lifted the arm rest between the seats so you could be closer. You settled in with his arm in yours. The movie began and you were only slightly distracted by Steve tracing lines and circles on your inner thigh, occasionally slapping his hand away and laughing. He leaned over to catch your lips, pulling you close to him with one strong hand on your lower back and the other cupping your face. Placing your hands on his slim waist, running your palms up his broad sides feeling his muscles taunt. Your stomach flipped as he kissed behind your ears and down your neck, nuzzling in the crook and licking lightly. 

“You’re going to have to stop unless you want me to ride you in this theater.” 

He pulled back, sitting to unbuckle his belt and pants “Is that a promise sweetheart?” 

You gawked at him “Absolutely not” 

Steve rushed to buckle his pants back, upset at his self that he had misread your comment. You reached for his hand to stop him. 

“Eyes forward, keep your hands to your sides and don’t come until I tell you that you can.” Your voice was sweet but firm and Steve melted at hearing your commands. 

He sat still and tried to focus on the movie as you pulled him from his boxers, pushing them down just enough. Steve was almost embarrassed that he was so hard and leaking pre come but the gentle words whispered into his ear reassured him. 

“Such a good boy” “So ready to be touched” you said as you stroked his cock lazily. 

“Please doll, don’t tease” you pumped faster, Steve panting, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was flushed as far as you could tell in the dim light of the theater. He leaned his head back, bearing his throat and you placed harsh kisses to the supple skin.

“I’m so close, please” His hand reached out for your thigh, gripping it tight. 

You pulled away and tucked him back into his pants. 

“Huh, wha-” he panted, looking shocked. 

“You can come when we get back to your place.” 

“Oh no” he groaned, rubbing his face with his hands and trying to get his breathing under control.

He could see your proud smirk in the shadow of the lighting, which only fed his appetite. The credits rolled and he stood, straightening his shirt. 

You looked up at him, still seated “but what about the end credit scenes?” your voice was like molasses. 

You knew exactly why he was in a hurry, but you were having none of it until he looked you in your eyes, his tone low and rough stating “you can get up or I can fuck you over these seats while everyone watches.” 

You uncrossed your ankles, shaking slightly reaching for Steve’s hand that was offered to you. You stepped forward until he pulled you back, he was strong, a lot stronger than you had realized. His arms were wrapped around you, one hand groping your breast and the other snaking up your dress to knead your clothed core. His lips littered love bites along your neck. He dipped his fingers under the band of your panties, working his way to your clit. You relax against him and leaned your head back on his shoulder. 

“You’re so wet for me, is this what you want.” 

You let out a weak groan to answer his question. The lights in the theater had come up and Steve released you straightening out your dress. You descended the stairs with Steve in tow, as you exited through the doors Steve leaned over your shoulder 

“You taste so sweet” you could feel his breath against your neck and chills covered your body. 

You felt so weak and shaky; you had never been so turned on by someone. Steve held your hand as you walked to his car. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? You seem a little nervous. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

“I’m not nervous, really, just really turned on”

He flashed a devilish smile and you and pulled out of the parking lot headed toward his place.


	3. Home

Steve lived outside of the city in a secluded neighborhood, each house separated by plenty of trees. You pulled into a paved driveway in front of a two story, 3,500 square foot Tudor style home complete with turrets and a bay window. 

“This is your house?” 

“Yea, you like it?” 

Tudor style homes were your favorite when you had studied interior design in high school, you shrugged "It's okay" laughing. 

Steve led you to the front door and opened it. A fluffy brown and white mutt greeted you by passing Steve to greet his guest. 

“This is Dodger, he’s a very good boy” he said in a baby voice. 

You bent down to rub his head “Are you a good boy?” mimicking Steve’s voice and Dodger licked you in the face. 

“You are!” Steve laughed 

“He likes you.”

Steve took off his shoes at the door and encouraged you to do the same. Steve gave you a tour of the house taking you upstairs, he led you to his bedroom. The walls were painted a soft grey and white carpet that gave beneath your feet. The bed in the middle of the room was elevated by two steps. Plush black, grey and purple pillows lined the top of the bed with fuzzy black blankets turned down to reveal black satin sheets. 

“Wow, I could live here. You’ve gotta show me something to make me hate it or you’re going to have a roommate.”

Steve led you back to the master bathroom. It was glorious. An enormous tub that was big enough for you and him with room to spare and an octagonal glass, walk in shower with a brick backsplash. You were floored, you couldn’t believe that Steve lived here alone.

“What do you do with all this space?” 

“Not much, I usually just come home and go to work.”

“Why did you get a place so big and out in the country, if it’s just you?” 

“Well” Steve looked down at his sock feet. 

Here it was, he had a wife and kid, or a girlfriend that was just out of town. You knew better than to trust anyone or anything as good as Steve had been. 

“I was engaged about six years ago, my fiancé Peggy was still serving overseas, we met at Bucky and Natasha’s wedding. She was Natasha’s maid of honor. We just hit it off, dated for about four years and I proposed on our fifth anniversary, when she got to come home for Christmas, I bought this house for us to start our family in. She said yes and left the next day. Her tour was supposed to end in July of the following year, and we would get married after that but” 

Steve was still looking down, he was crying, you reached for him wrapping your arms around him and pulling him close, he buried his face in your neck and sobbed. You rubbed his back and comforted him telling him it was okay. 

“She was killed in combat; they were sent on a bunk mission and were ambushed by infidels. None of them survived” 

He pulled back and wiped his eyes. You grabbed a tissue from the bathroom and handed it to him. He accepted, apologizing for crying. 

“You have nothing to apologize for” 

You hugged him again and he embraced you with a tight grip. 

“I haven’t dated since, hell, Bucky is the only person I’ve talked about it with. When I met you, you just brought back this flame that I hadn’t felt since I lost her. You remind me of her in a way. I know she would want me to move on but for so long it was too hard to imagine being with someone else and then you came along.” 

“The feeling is mutual” you leaned up and kissed him, cupping his face in your hands. 

You heard your phone buzz and looked to see who it was

 __ **From: BFF <3 1:55a**  
How’s the date going?  
“I guess I should get going? I can call an Uber since it’s so late.” 

“Could you stay the night?”

He looked like a puppy his blue eyes glistening in the soft lighting of his room.

“I can, but you just have to deal with me sleeping in my underwear.” 

“Deal” 

Steve showed you a cabinet in the bathroom that was filled with extra toothbrushes, deodorant and other toiletries. He stepped out and closed the door so you could get ready for bed. You took off your makeup and washed up, folding your dress and stepping out in your simple cotton black bra and underwear. You peeked around the corner for Steve

“Do you need a charger", came from his closet  
“Please”  
He stepped out with one and a few extra pillows. He swallowed and gave you a double take as you walked over to the bed

“So, which side is yours?” 

“Right, closest to the door.” 

He sat the pillows down on his side of the bed as you walked to your side. You folded the covers down further and slid into the bed. Steve came to your side and plugged in the charger and your phone.

“Do you need a water or anything?” 

“Water would be great, thank you.” 

He stepped outside and Dodger jumped on the bed with a toy lion and plopped down beside you. Steve came back with two bottles and sat one on your bedside. He was still fully clothed, and you needed the scales even. 

“So, do you sleep in a three-piece suit or what?” 

He shot you a look and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and tossing it to the side, moving to his belt and unzipping his pants, discarding them into the same pile and taking his socks off. He stood in front of the bed, naked except a tight black and grey striped pair of Saxx boxers. You cleared your throat trying to think of something to say. You had seen Steve in workout clothing but never shirtless. He was carved from marble, perfect in every way. He climbed into bed, scooting Dodger down to the foot of the bed. Steve laid on his side and closed the distance between you draping an arm over your midsection while you laid on your back. 

"So, can I make you breakfast in the morning and take you to the gardens in Brooklyn? I grew up near there." 

"Sure, that sounds good." 

You gave him a chaste kiss and you both laid in comfortable silence, listening to each other breathe and eventually drifting to sleep.


	4. The Garden

You woke up the next morning to Dodger’s cold nose pressing into your cheek. Music from Marvin Gaye drifted upstairs, and you could hear pots and pans clanking together. 

You went into the bathroom to brush your hair, put yourself together and texted your friend back. You saw your dress from last night but decide to forgo putting it on.

Dodger followed you downstairs and you were greeted by the sight of Steve still in his boxers cooking you breakfast. You gingerly moved toward him wrapping your arms around his waist and laying kisses to his shoulders and neck. He hummed, leaning his head back on yours. Turning, he backed you against the counter and stepped away to look at you. 

“I can’t believe I’ve got you in my kitchen like this.” 

He reached for the dial on the stove, turning it off and helping you onto the counter. You wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him close, his hands rested behind you on the counter and he leaned forward touching his forehead to yours and nuzzling your nose. You reached up to kiss him and he pulled away, smiling and then leaning in to kiss you. Your hands found purchase on every part of his body. He kissed you like a man starved; leaving nothing untouched. He diligently worked to undo your bra, letting it fall to the floor. Lifting your breasts to his mouth he sucked, bit and laved each nipple, your head lolled back against the cabinet, panting his name. He looked up at you, blue eyes dilated and lustful. Moving down, he squeezed your belly in appreciation, kissing what his hands couldn’t cover. He pulled you to the edge of the cabinet, helping you out of your panties and dropping to his knees with your feet on his shoulders. He dipped his head between your legs and painted several slow licks from bottom to top, stopping to suck on your clit. 

“Please” you whined, scooting closer to him and grabbing the back of his head “don’t stop”. 

He moaned and with this encouragement he buried his face in you, shaking his head slightly and rotating fast and slow licks. 

“I wanna feel you”.

He stood lifting you off the counter as you squealed; he sat you on the island in the middle of the kitchen pushing off mail and magazines into the floor. He pushed two fingers into your mouth and you swirled your tongue around them, with a hand on your lower back he pulled you close to the ledge and brought one leg up to his hip, inserting one finger after the other 

“Oh kitten, I can’t wait to feel stretch around me.” 

You leaned up and reached for him holding tight to his shoulders and kissing nonstop as he fucked you with his fingers fervently. 

_“pleasepleaseplease”_ you moaned against his lips, you could feel your release building “deeper, don’t stop”.

You felt yourself gush around his fingers, digging your nails into his soft skin and crying into his neck, you shook as you came down and Steve rubbed your thighs and petted you soothingly. 

You looked at him with pink cheeks and laughed “I guess we aren’t having breakfast”

“I already have kitten.” 

He kissed you handing over your bra and panties and helping you down from the counter. You grabbed Clorox wipes from the sink and wiped off the island and counter as he kissed your shoulders. 

You turned in his arms and looked at him “can I return the favor?”

“After we get some food in your belly, I'll think about it.” 

He continued cooking and you went to the bathroom to clean up and put on your dress. You both sat at the table and ate while he read The New York Times.  
After what had now become brunch, Steve went upstairs to take a shower and you took Dodger outside for a walk. Steve came downstairs looking like a four-course meal in navy jogging pants and a grey fitted shirt. 

You gathered your purse and phone and got into Steve’s car, heading back into the city to your apartment. Steve pulled in the parking spot beside yours and followed you upstairs. You could hear your friend inside feeding your babies; you unlocked the door and made your presence known.

You introduced her to Steve and shot her a look that said “don’t scare him off”.

She gave you a hug and left. Steve followed you into your bedroom petting the cats doing figure eights between his legs. 

“I’m going to jump in the shower, and I’ll be ready okay?” 

You showered quickly leaving some in shower style gel in your hair so you could leave as soon as possible. Steve was lying back on your bed with a particularly chubby orange tabby in his lap. Your hair was wrapped in a towel with a floral robe tied loosely around you. You grabbed some panties, a bra, yoga pants and a soft hoodie, opting to get dressed in the bathroom; you stepped out announcing your readiness and put on your shoes and socks. You walked to the door and said goodbye to everyone, Steve locked the door behind him, and you drove him to the Brooklyn Botanic Garden.  
You spent the afternoon admiring the brightly colored flowers and beautifully cultivated bushes. You had stopped to sit down for a while watching everyone go by.

Steve turned to you “so can we make this a thing?” gesturing between yourselves.

“What kind of thing do you have in mind?” 

“Like a boyfriend, girlfriend thing.” 

You captured his lips and rested your forehead against his. 

“I take it, that’s a yes?” 

“Yes, it is, you big oaf.” 

It was getting colder, and the sun was starting to set so you headed back to your apartment dropping Steve at his car. You gave him a kiss goodnight and you told him to text you when he got home. You were lying in bed and your phone rang, it was Steve.

_“Hello”_

_“Hi, kitten, I miss you already. Dodger wants you to come back”_

_“Oh, does he?”_

_“Yea, really bad”_

_“I see you made it home safely”_

_“I did, and I’m lying in bed thinking about you now”_

_“Mhm, what are you thinking about?”_

Steve was in bed as he had said on his back, naked with a shirt he had taken from your house. It smelled just like you and he couldn’t help but bury his face in it. Beside him was a flesh light and lube, normally he could put his needs to the side but after being with you, he didn’t want too.

 

_“Your soft moans, the way you say my name and the way you beg when you’re about to come.”_

_“Steve”_

_”Just like that”_

Steve had pushed his self into the toy fucking slowly into it. His cock was thick and long, enough to stretch you but not long enough to hit your cervix. He imagined how you would feel, your weight on top of him, soft hips grinding into him and your walls stretched almost to the point of pain around him. Your voice pulled him from his thoughts.

_”Steve”_

_”Yes kitten”_

_”Tell me what you’re doing”_

_”I’m fucking a flesh light, wishing it was you”_

You could hear Steve panting over the phone. You wanted nothing more than to be there.

_”Can you come for your kitten, please…daddy”_

_”Oh fuck, yes”_

Steve came harder than he could ever remember, come leaking from the entrance of the toy. He lay in bed with his phone beside him on the pillow, the toy over near his hip and an arm above his head.

_”Are you okay?”_

_”Yea, just tired now”_

_”You should get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning…daddy_

_”Goodnight kitten”_


	5. Monday

Monday was always hectic, you had everyone who thought “I’ll start on Monday” signing up for classes that they would attend for a month and then quit.

Steve stopped by your office after your last client left before lunch, he knocked on the door frame “Can I come in?” he stepped through the threshold and sat in the chair across from you sitting a few bottles of water on the desk and informing you that Bucky was bringing in lunch. Steve was quieter than usual, not making much eye contact with you. 

“Are you embarrassed about last night Steve?”

He looked up bashfully “A little, it’s been a long time for me, and I don’t think I’ve ever had phone sex.” 

His words were starting to run together “Why did you call me daddy?” he blurted out 

“Why do you call me kitten?” 

“Fair enough” 

You started to explain to Steve your reasoning, but Bucky and Natasha walked in with food and you told him that you would finish later. Everyone sat in your office enjoying lunch and talking about what they did over the weekend. Bucky patted Steve on the back telling him that he was proud of him for asking you out after so long. Steve looked at you and just smiled. 

You and Natasha packed everything away and cleaned up “You’re really good for him you know. He looks at you like he did Peggy.” 

Your heart hurt for Steve knowing that he buried his self away from anyone for so long. 

“Just don’t hurt him or you might go missing.” She sassed as she walked out of your office. 

You were glad that he had people who were protective of him but the last thing you wanted was to hurt him. 

You caught Steve in his office packing up his things, “Do you wanna come to my apartment for dinner?” 

The thought of him alone in his home and the way he had looked at you the first time he had asked you to spend the night made you sad in way you hadn’t thought of until just then. 

“That sounds wonderful, what are thinking about?” 

“I’m not sure yet, I thought maybe we could go to the store and pick out some stuff.” 

He walked out beside you, both waving good bye to Natasha. 

“Just leave your bike here, I’ll drive.” 

He put his bags in your backseat and buckled in as you headed toward the nearest grocery store. 

Steve was fun to shop with for someone as fit as him he seemed to want every pastry and candy that caught his eye. You had planned to make a caprese style chicken with smashed potatoes and a spinach salad, you asked Steve if any of that sounded good to him as he picked out a lemon bundt cake from the bakery. He turned to you and nodded his head adding the cake and fresh chocolate chip cookies to the basket. You continued through the store and at some point, lost Steve, only to find him looking at all the Easter candy.

“Come on you oversized kid” you pushed him from behind encouraging him out of the isle. 

“We have enough sweets for a week!” 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to the store, I kinda forgot what it was like”

“Don’t you go grocery shopping for yourself?” 

“No, I usually just get them delivered or pick them up.” 

While you were waiting in line you had found out that Steve had been suffering from a mild case of agoraphobia since Peggy had died, only leaving his house to work and occasionally pick up pre ordered groceries. Every part of you wanted to take care of Steve and make sure he was safe and comfortable.

“I had no idea, I’m so sorry I’ve had you out at so many places.”

“No, no, no, don’t be sorry. It’s been amazing, I’d forgotten what the outside world was like. Sometimes Bucky would drag me places with some of our other friends, but I could just never enjoy it.” 

You argued over who was going to pay for the groceries bumping Steve out of the way with your hip and paying before he could argue more. The cashier laughed and handed you your receipt. Steve packed away the groceries into your trunk and you drove to your apartment. 

You finally had everything set up to cook and Steve sat at your kitchen table entertaining your cats with a laser pointer. Steve helped with the dishes as you dirtied them and set the table for two pouring wine for both of you. You brought two plates of food to the table and sat them down.

“This looks delicious.” 

You both ate and talk about your childhoods, each sharing embarrassing stories and laughing. You cleared the table and sat with Steve on the couch laying your head on his lap while he played with your hair. He flipped through movies on Netflix settling for a baking competition. 

“About our conversation from lunch, I’m more than okay with you calling me Daddy, if you want that.” 

You rolled to your back to look at him. 

“Yea?” 

“I’ve never practiced it with anyone but for a long time I felt so out of control of my life, it’s grounding. To have someone who wants to be taken care of, kept in line, and who wants nothing more than for them to be happy.” 

“It comes with limitations though, I’m a grown woman, I don’t need a parent or someone to make my decisions for me, we’re partners and equals but I can give you control in other areas.” 

“I agree, I just want to pamper you, I have more than enough means to take care of you and I both. The only thing I ask in return is your affection.” 

You reached for his hand and nuzzled against it, his eyes fluttered shut and you sank to the floor and looked at him with the sweetest face you could manage, “Can I?” 

_”Please”_ he said barely audible. 

You unbuttoned his pants and wiggled them down enough to free him from his boxers. His cock smacked against his shirt unceremoniously and you took him in your mouth using your hand to pump what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. He whimpered and moaned your name encouraging you to take more of him and gripping your hair gently with his fist. 

“Is this okay?” he said in a soft rumbly voice. 

You nodded your approval and he gripped tighter thrusting into your mouth, your eyes were brimming with tears and you could feel him hitting the back of your throat, his praises from above keeping you steady. 

“What a good girl.” 

With his other hand he reached down and touched your chin, tilting it upward for you to look at him. “Such a pretty little kitten with my cock in your mouth.” 

You groaned and squeezed your legs together trying to keep focus on him. 

“Up, now” and he helped to pull you from the floor and took off both of your pants swiftly. 

You straddled him and he wetted two fingers, pushing them into you.

You leaned forward and kissed his neck, whispering in his ear “Daddy, please, I wanna feel your cock inside of me.” 

Gently he pulled his fingers from you and lined his cock up with your entrance. You settled down slowly, gasping and adjusting to him, his hands tighten on your hips. 

“Easy kitten, don’t rush” 

You had seated yourself fully on him as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing. You adjusted your knees bringing yourself as closely to him as possible and pulling his shirt off over his head, yours following shortly after. You leaned forward resting your forehead on his with your arms around his neck while you rocked your hips up and down, he kissed you and reached between your bellies to rub your clit deftly with his calloused thumb. You tried to pull away from his kiss to moan but he wouldn’t let you break it. You moved slightly angling up and leaning over his shoulder, so he could thrust into you faster, you breathed into his neck 

“I’m so close, please” 

“Please what kitten?”

“Please daddy, make me come” 

He added more pressure to your clit and fucked deeper into you until you bit gently on his shoulder as you came. With two more quick and less than pristine thrust he came inside of you, pulling you down so he could be as deep as possible. You collapsed beside him on the couch to catch your breath and stood up making your way to the bathroom. You came back out and handed him a wash cloth. You both relaxed back onto the couch with him laying between your legs.   
When you woke up, the TV was off, and you were covered up. Steve was missing from the couch and you were sad that he had left without saying goodbye. You headed toward your room and heard running water from the sink and Steve was walking out in just his boxers. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Of course, I don’t mind.” 

You put on a comfortable pair of shorts and a shirt and got in bed beside Steve cuddling up to his back and putting your cold feet between his legs. He pushed his butt into your crotch getting comfortable and you threw your arm over his side and pulled him close.


	6. Independence Day

˚˚˚  
Today was July 4th and Steve’s 38th birthday. You were headed to Bucky’s annual cookout with your best friend. Steve was driving his self because it was too risky for him to discover your surprise, it wasn’t much but you had worked on it for three days. A four-tiered vanilla cake with raspberry filling and a cosmic mirror glaze sat in your lap. Steve had always been a space nerd and you felt that this suited him perfectly. 

You were fashionably late due to traffic, Bucky met you at the car taking the cake from your hands and moving it inside. You could hear Steve laughing with Sam, Tony and several others. Hearing him laugh made your smile to yourself. You left your best friend with Steve, he introduced her to everyone, and you stepped inside to help Bucky and Nat. Steve looked so good and were having a hard time focusing on what Nat needed you to do. He was wearing aviators, a baby blue plaid shirt, slim fit khaki shorts and boat shoes, his classic summertime Dad™ look. 

“You’re drooling” Natasha called over your shoulder, jabbing your side 

“We’ve got everything in here, go get him.” 

You stepped outside and Steve was bending down to get a beer from the cooler. 

“Oof, look at this man” catcalling Steve, he stood and turned to you, whistling back. 

You twirled for him; he had picked out your outfit the day before. A simple white and black polka dot dress with a sweetheart neckline and black wedge heels that made you as tall as him. He brought you in for a kiss and you wrapped him in your arms. 

“Happy Birthday daddy” you whispered in his ear and brushed your hand against his cock. 

You walked away smiling at him over your shoulder and joined everyone else. Steve adjusted his self and went inside to check on everything. Your phone buzzed and you pulled it out to check  
 __ **From: Steve**  
Meet me around back, now  
You excused yourself making your way around the house. Steve was leaning against the vinyl with one leg up. 

“Took you long enough.”

Your lips crashed together in a hard, fast kiss. His hands were up your dress and on your ass in record time turning and pushing you face forward against the house. You ground your hips into him feeling his length on you, he fisted your hair and leaned over your shoulder 

“I can fuck you here and make sure everyone hears you or-“ 

You cut him off, turning, dropping to your knees, his arms outstretched on the wall supporting his self. You made quick work of pulling his shorts down far enough to take his cock out. You took him into your mouth until he was pressed to the back of your throat. 

He groaned above you “Such a sweet kitten”, his right hand came down to hold the back of your head. 

With a free hand and his help, you pulled his shorts down, you steadied yourself with your left hand on his hip and snaked your right up his torso. He leaned down and took two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. You nudged his legs apart and worked your middle finger into his tight heat, adding a second digit, he huffed and put his arms back out for support. You worked him in tandem. Your fingers stroked him, seeking out his prostate. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, just like that.” 

He tensed, cock throbbing and coming in your mouth. 

“ahem” came from the other side of the house. 

Bucky was standing there with a disapproving look and Steve coughed reaching down to pull up his pants. You looked up at him blushing and embarrassed. He pulled you up and you straightened your dress and wiped off your knees. 

“Really man, at my house?”

“It could’ve been your bedroom.”

Steve shrugged aptly shutting him up. Walking inside everyone bust out laughing as you and Steve looked guiltily at your feet. 

“Way to go champ.” Tony chimed in. 

Inside the home buzzed with chatter while everyone ate, complimenting Bucky and Nat on a job well done. You and Bucky stepped away to bring the cake out. As you entered the doorway, song broke out and Steve covered his face. 

The cake sat in front of him and he pulled you to his lap “Thank you baby, it’s beautiful”, he said kissing your cheek. 

The crowd enjoyed their cake and several people left, leaving your best friend, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat, yourself and Steve sitting around the table enjoying drinks and casual conversation.   
By 12 am Tony and your best friend had cut out together, leaving Sam crashing in Bucky’s spare room, you and Steve headed to the door, hugging and thanking Nat for everything, you left. You drove Steve’s car back to his house. 

“Maybe it’s because I’m a little drunk” Steve slurred “but I love you”, you laughed “Oh yea, it’s because your drunk.” 

Grabbing his keys, you unlocked the door to Dodger greeting you and Steve sat in the floor

“Hey bubba, did you miss us?” ruffling his fur. 

You went upstairs to run Steve a bath and came back down to take Dodger out. 

“Go head upstairs babe and take a bath.”

“Mmm” he leaned in kissing you “that sounds so good.”

Back in, you stripped and headed to join Steve in the bath. 

“There you are” he reached for you as you stepped in sitting between his legs. 

You nestled into him, resting your head on his chest. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” you turned your head to look at him. 

“I did, the best yet.” 

You turned to straddle him, water sloshing in the tub. His hands gripped the backs of your thighs and you kissed him for what felt like eternity. The water had started to get cold and you pulled yourself away from Steve. Getting up and grabbing towels for both of you. You dried off and both decided to forgo clothes. Steve folded back the blankets getting in with you in tow. Facing each other he tucked your hair behind your ears and kissed your forehead. Sleep came quickly and the next morning you woke up with Steve curled up behind you, rolling over to face him you kissed his cheek. 

“Hi” he grinned 

“Good morning” you rubbed your eyes and pushed closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

He carded through your hair and wrapped his arms around you. “I love you.”


	7. Care Taker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve proves that he's the perfect care taker.

Your relationship had grown tremendously in the last six months, Steve took care of you in ways you never knew you needed. 

“What do you need kitten?” Steve’s voice came from behind you, his big arms wrapping you in a hug. You wiped tears from the corners of your eyes. Everything was going wrong this week; work was frustrating you and your anxiety and depression had come back in full force. Steve rested his chin on your shoulder a calm “shh” whispered into your ear. You turned in his arms and he rubbed his hands down your back relaxing you. He let you cry on his shoulder, knowing this was something very few people saw you do. 

“Let’s go upstairs”, he pulled apart from you and pressed a kiss to your mouth and wiped away your tears. You sniffled and followed behind him.

  


Steve had a drawer full of shirts too big for him, but he wore regularly so that they smelled of him specially for you. He pulled one out and walked to you, you stood, waiting at the bed for him. He pulled your shirt over your head and let your pants fall to the floor, kissing between movements. He reached behind you and undid your bra discarding it in the pile. You lifted your arms letting him dress you in his shirt. He picked one of your favorites a soft grey t shirt that fit you just right and left your bottom exposed, it was one of his favorites too. 

He sat on the bed in black sleep pants, shirtless “Do you wanna get one of your stuffed animals?” You nodded and went into the closet and pulled out a little brown teddy bear that had been one of the first things he had ever bought you. You trotted over the bed and snuggled up beside him. “Beauty and the Beast or Aladdin?” “Beauty and the Beast, please” he kissed your forehead and turned on the TV, flipping to your chosen movie. 

Steve let you rest without asking questions, his presence was all you needed to comfort you and he didn’t make you think past yes or no questions. It was a reprieve for you to get out of your head and just be his baby girl, you knew he would take care of you and anything else that popped up. 

“Let’s take a bath?” Steve stood, stretching, after the movie finished. You sat up with your teddy bear in your lap, “Yes, please” you smiled back. 

No bath that you took ever compared to the baths that Steve ran just for you. With the lights dimmed and several sweet-smelling candles lit, bubbles foamed and popped as Steve undressed you and helped you into the tub. You dipped a toe in as you held his hand and he made a tsk sound and popped your butt “I know what temperature you like your water at princess.”

You made a pouty face at him and he gave you a warning look not to push him further. Settling into the water he sat beside you outside of the tub and submerged a loofah under the water and lathered it with a gentle smelling soap. He started at your shoulders and you lifted from the tub letting him get your back, working further down your arms you lifted them let him continue his work, giggling. 

“Legs” you obliged scooting down and lifting them out of the bubbles one at a time and resting them on the ledge. He took time over each foot massaging the soapy slickness into them and moving down to your calves and then thighs. 

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” “Please”

Steve had learned your hair care routine step by step and washing your hair was his favorite. He took his time working the shampoo into a lather while you laid back with your eyes closed and soft moans fell from your lips. He had also perfected rinsing your hair without getting any residue in your eyes or ears which had taken him longer than he would like to admit. 

After finishing Steve helped you out and handed you a fluffy white oversized towel that you wrapped around yourself and a smaller one for your hair. “Thank you, daddy” you purred as he kissed you. Drying off and finishing your night time routine alone Steve waited, stretched out in the bed with his glasses on reading and listening to the news. 

Emerging from the bathroom anew, you stood over Steve, grabbed his book and put it on the bedside table, minding the page he was currently on. 

You straddled his hips and he pulled the covers up around your lower half. His kisses lit a flame inside of you and you grinded down into his lap. He roughly grabbed your hips and flipped you onto the bed, placing nips and kisses to your neck while pushing his pants down. He stripped you down and pulled your legs to his shoulder keeping your ankles tight together with your panties. Pushing your legs back he sat on his heels and admired you. You could feel your face burning hot knowing how exposed you were. 

“So pretty and wet” his voice came from above you. You felt the tip of his cock probing at your entrance “You’re gonna feel so tight around me” you whined and grabbed for his hips begging “Daddy, I want you to fill me up please, your cock always stretches me so much, I want it please” “You don’t have to beg sweetheart, I’ll give you what you need.” 

One slow thrust and he was buried inside of you. With one arm over your thighs pulling you in and one hand around the panties at your ankles he fucked you fervently. He gave you time to adjust the angle of the position making him feel bigger than usual. He pulled your hips up and fucked into you at a brutal pace, you fisted the sheets as you felt your orgasm building, his cock brushing over a sweet spot repeatedly. Steve watched your face never breaking away from it, you were beautiful like this, tears were forming in the corners of your eyes and his movements quickened. 

“Don’t stop” you reached for him and he let your ankles go wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He buried his self into you as deep as he could and fucked you through your cries. You clung to him as you spasmed around his cock, he could feel a rush of wetness and he throbbed and pulsed filling you with as much come as he could. He sat back in awe of you, hair stuck to your forehead with a sweet fucked out look on your face and your knees up allowing him to watch his come drip back out. 

He leans over you, kissing you so sweetly for a man who just fucked you until you cried and makes his way into the bathroom for a warm washcloth. He continues to lean over you, placing kisses anywhere he can while he cleans you. 

He always knows what his kitten needs.


End file.
